


This is not the end of the world

by kurostrash



Category: South Park
Genre: Drabble, Gen, season 22 ep 1, spoiler - Freeform, token and cartman make a brief appearance too yay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 05:46:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16152836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurostrash/pseuds/kurostrash
Summary: I look at my chest. Bright red taints my already messed-up white tank top.





	This is not the end of the world

**Author's Note:**

> aka what if butters was the one shooting at Stan ? 
> 
> and my stutters loving self couldn't help but love this idea
> 
> I repeat, spoiler from the new season, 22 episode 1.  
> So read at your own risk I guess.

I look at my chest. Bright red taints my already messed-up white tank top. It feels a stick being messed up in my intestines and it just hurts. Last time it was on the arm. That time was okay, I still could walk, talk and run away. I had to otherwise I would have been dead by now.  
But what changed now is that I can't run away, physically or morally.

I look up, around me. Kyle is crying, big gay tears. It's thanks to Kenny I don't lie on the floor though. I think I have my head on his lap, while Kyle's hands are trying to stop whatever blood tries to escape my body. I want to tell him to stop, since it hurts even more. But just opening my mouth was an effort I couldn't make. Plus he looked so determined, as if pushing on the wound would help. It never helped, unless emergency came in time which, in most of the case doesn't. He shouts things at me, I can't understand, but I smile at him. 

I look in front of me. You look at me with those eyes as if you made a big mistake. You kind of did but I don't blame you. You never knew how to aim and at least it didn't landed on my balls. I probably would still have been alive but without them ? Eh.  
You are frozen in place while Cartman and Token are running to safety. I still want to shout out you to protect yourself, because you could be hurt while standing around. I see you drop your weapon on the ground. Why ? You can shoot me once more I won't feel it.  
Kyle is shouting at you, he doesn't you to get close to me. Afterall you shot at me remember ? But eventually Kyle lets you after Kenny interviened. I mean, I'm not sure but you both looked at him so I guess he might be the reason Kyle stopped torturing me.  
You are crying now. I never liked it when you cried. You look so vulnerable, I wanna protect that smile of yours but you're big enough to protect yourself. Your tears ends up on my face and you don't even bother to wipe them, I feel like you are screaming at me. I can't hear a thing, but I try to read on your lips. That I won't ever be able to kiss. "I'm sorry Stan, I am so sorry..." 

So I try to answer. "This is not the end of the world."

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this totally under stress of being late, so I didn't proofread it.  
> also the stutters is like very soft im sorry i cant even though i wanted to add more


End file.
